


Dual Pistols

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Lord English's Brothel of Exotic Courtesans [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Sollux, I Tried, Multi, TERRIBLE SMUT, Threesome - M/M/M, human eridan - Freeform, troll Sollux, troll/human/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eric Daniel is human Eridan (I laughed my ass off after I came up with this name)<br/>Samuel is (yes you guessed it) human Sol<br/>I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not taking this seriously<br/>I'll probably do a remake later</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dual Pistols

**Author's Note:**

> Eric Daniel is human Eridan (I laughed my ass off after I came up with this name)  
> Samuel is (yes you guessed it) human Sol  
> I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not taking this seriously  
> I'll probably do a remake later

> _ **Eric Daniel**_

Honestly you expected more of the troll you ordered. You expected him to be good looking, not that he was butt ugly. He looked like your 'friend' Samuel. Gangly, lisping, and most of all, a jackass. Of course you brought Samuel to see him. 

As soon as the troll sees you yellow liquid drips from its eyes. Its crying or is its eyes bleeding?! You didn't pay for this this to happen! The fuck happened? Did Sam's ugliness hurt its eyes?

"Eric what the hell did you do?!"

"Sam, you imbecile, I didn't do _anything_!"

* * *

 

> **_Sollux_**

 _He even **2** **ound2**_   _liike Eriidan! How ii2 thii2 po22iible?! Thiis goe2 agaiin2t nature or 2omethiing!_

I turn away from him . I compose myself and wipe my tears and snot away.  My arm is covered with the yellow of my bodily fluids. It is disgusting. After I'm pretty sure my shit is all together. I stand up straight and look him in his face, he isn't the exact same as Eridan as I initially thought.

On closer inspection, he is a pale pink color, brown hair a single purple streak. His eyes a decent acceptable purple color. He is shorter than me, with a scowl on his face. Adorable, I can't help but smirk. He seems he might be a prick like Eridan.  

He look indignant at my smirk. Reminds me of a lot of Eridan, maybe when he died he became this human?

Just when I'm about to move in and take him, I notice the other _me_. 

He looks like me in human form. Tall, gangly, brown crew cut, multicolored eyes (red hazel and blue), a slight smirk, tanned skin. Unsurprisingly he is pretty hot.

I can't resist whistling. "Hey, thexy." He looks amused and comes behind the human Eridan. Hmm, are we doing what I think we are doing?

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, I think thith ith better." I watch as his face curls to match my expression. _Oh thii2 wiill be fun._

* * *

 

> **_The Viewer_**

Samuel starts it off by kissing Eric's neck with Sol using his psionics to remove all their clothes. Once all clothes are all removed, Eric is pushed on his knees with Sol's bulge in his face and Sam touching his entrance. Eric though inxperienced with tentabulges, has enough dicks and tries those techniques on Sol. Sol, who is feeling pretty good, can't help but drool from the pleasure. Sam meanwhile eventually found the lube his has stashed in his pants for...purposes. He makes sure there is enough lube on his finger before he finger fucks Eric who is moaning like a bitch.

After a while, Eric decided to finger Sol who seemed very eager about it. Sam decided to enter Eric once, he seemed prepared enough. It was a slow thrilling process. Which wasn't complete until Sol had Eric in him.


End file.
